A Game of Thrones - Kapitel 16 - Eddard III
Eddard III ist das sechszehnte Kapitel von A Game of Thrones, dem ersten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Eddard Stark. Zusammenfassung Arya und Joffrey widersprechen sich in ihren Aussagen über den Vorfall am Trident, als sie König Robert vorgeführt werden. Nachdem Sansa behauptet, sie könne sich an die genauen Umstände nicht erinnern, fordert Königin Cersei den Tod für Sansas Schattenwolf Lady, weil Aryas Schattenwolf Nymeria nicht mehr zu finden ist. Synopsis Arya wird gefunden und vor den König gebracht Am vierten Tag der Suche nach Arya Stark berichtet Vayon Pool Eddard Stark, dass Arya unversehrt gefunden wurde. Eddard ist erleichtert, dass Jory Cassel Arya vor den Männern von Königin Cersei gefunden hat. Unglücklicherweise haben aber die Wachen am Tor der Burg die Königin informiert, sodass Arya unverzüglich König Robert vorgeführt wird. Bevor Eddard loseilt, befiehlt er Vayon Pool, Sansa zu suchen und in das Audienzzimmer zu bringen, damit sie eine Aussage machen kann. Eddard schreitet zu der Anhörung in den Audienzsaal von Burg Darry, die während der mehrtägigen Suche nach Arya als Unterkunft für den königlichen Hofstaat gedient hatte. Lord Raymun Darry, der bei der Schlacht am Trident auf Rhaegar Targaryens Seite gekämpft hatte, war darüber nicht besonders erfreut, aber er verhält sich loyal. Als Eddard eintritt, bemerkt er mit Unbehagen, dass die Halle voller Menschen ist, was seinen Plan vereitelt, mit Robert eine Lösung unter vier Augen zu erzielen. Cersei und Joffrey stehen neben Robert Baratheon, der mürrisch auf einem Stuhl sitzt. Eddard bemerkt, dass er nur auf wenige der Anwesenden zählen kann und dass die Stimmung angespannt ist. Lord Raymun Darrys Gesicht zeigt keine Gefühlsregung, Lord Renly lächelt undurchsichtig und Ser Barristan Selmy schaut ernst. Immerhin ist weder Jaime Lennister noch Sandor Clegane anwesend. Eddard nimmt an der Verhörung teil Als Arya ihn sieht, stürmt sie zu ihrem Vater, entschuldigt sich mehrmals und bricht in Tränen aus. Er wendet sich zornig an den König und fragt ihn, warum sie nicht direkt zu ihm gebracht wurde. Cersei spricht für Robert. Sie stört Eddards Tonfall gegenüber dem König, doch Robert weist sie zurecht. Er betont, dass er die Angelegenheit einfach nur schnell hinter sich bringen möchte. Cersei beschuldigt Arya und Mycah, Joffrey mit Steinen und Stöcken angegriffen zu haben, während ihr Schattenwolf Nymeria versucht habe, ihm den Arm abzureißen. Als Joffrey diese Anschuldigungen wiederholt, nennt ihn Arya einen Lügner. Nachdem sich der König Aryas Version angehört hat, bricht Lord Renly in ein Lachen aus, sodass sein Bruder ihn aus dem Zimmer schmeißen lässt. Auf dem Weg hinaus fragt Renly seinen Neffen Joffrey, wie es passieren konnte, dass ihn ein dünnes neunjähriges Mädchen entwaffnen und sein Schwert Löwenfang in den Trident werfen konnte. Lachend verlässt er den Audienzraum. Inzwischen ist Vayon Pool mit Sansa Stark eingetroffen. Als Joffrey nun eine eigene Geschichte erspinnt, wird Robert immer ungeduldiger. Eddard erinnert Robert daran, dass Sansa ebenfalls anwesend gewesen ist. Eddard hatte die Wahrheit aus ihrem Mund an dem Abend von Aryas Verschwinden gehört. Diese will sich allerdings an nichts mehr erinnern können, weil sie hin und her gerissen ist zwischen ihrer Liebe zu Joffrey und zu ihrer Familie. Das widerum macht Arya wütend und sie geht auf Sansa los. Cersei nutzt dies als weiteres Beispiel, um die Anwesenden von Aryas ungezügelter Wildheit zu überzeugen und betont, dass sie bestraft werden müsse. Der König zügelt seine Gemahlin und befielt Eddard, Arya zu bestrafen, während er die Bestrafung von Joffrey vornehmen werde. Cersei ist damit unzufrieden und fordert den Tod von Aryas Schattenwolf, den sie mit 100 Golddrachen belohnen will. Weil Nymeria aber nicht aufzufinden sei, fordert sie das Fell eines anderen Schattenwolfs als Ersatz. Als Eddard protestiert, erwidert Robert nur, dass ein Schattenwolf ein wildes Tier sei und dass seine Tochter mit einem Hund viel glücklicher sei. Lady wird hingerichtet Sansa realisiert nun, dass es um Lady geht. Sie fleht ihren Vater an, das zu verhindern. In einem letzten Versuch, den König umzustimmen, fordert Eddard Robert auf, das Urteil selbst zu vollstrecken, aber der König verlässt einfach den Raum. Eddard weigert sich, die Hinrichtung durch Ilyn Payn durchführen zu lassen, und als von Cersei nach dem Grund gefragt wird, antwortet er, dass der Wolf aus dem Norden käme und deshalb etwas besseres als einen Schlachter verdiene. Sansa weint verzweifelt, doch Eddard befielt Jory, die Töchter in den Turm zu geleiten und ihm sein Schwert Eis zu bringen. Er geht nach draußen zu Lady und erinnert sich an die Namen, die seine Kinder den Wölfen gegeben haben und findet, dass Sansa ihren gut gewählt hat, da Lady so gut erzogen sei. Nach der Hinrichtung befiehlt Eddard vier Gardisten, den toten Wolf zurück nach Winterfell zu bringen, um ihn dort zu begraben, damit Cersei den Pelz nicht als Trophäe nutzen kann. Als Eddard in den Turm zurückkehren will, trifft gerade Sandor Clegane mit seinen Reitern in der Burg ein. Auch er hatte nach Arya gesucht. Clegane sagt, dass sie zwar nicht Arya, wohl aber ihren "Liebling" gefunden hätten und wirft eine verhüllte Leiche vor Eddards Füße. Er überlegt schon, was er Arya sagen soll, als er bemerkt, dass der Leichnam nicht Nymeria, sondern Mycah ist, der von hinten mit einem heftigen Hieb erschlagen wurde. Als Eddard feststellt, dass Clegane den Jungen zu Tode gehetzt habe, erwidert dieser nur lakonisch, dass er zwar gelaufen sei, aber nicht schnell genug. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Eddard Stark Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Darry spielen Die Herren von Winterfell: Kapitel 16